With You
by HoshinaYuki
Summary: A girl came back to Namimori to find her Kyou-chan. But there seems to be something more behind a simple visit. HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

At Namimori Middle school gate

A girl rest her hand on the school gate as she glance upwards towards the school building. "It's been such a long time since I've been here." The girl muttered to herself. "I wonder where Kyou-chan is."

Meanwhile in the classroom

"Who's that person at the school gate?" Tsuna silently questioned himself. It was history lesson and poor Tsuna is barely understanding what the teacher is talking about. It was then that he decided to look out of the window and admire the peaceful scenery. And the girl was the first thing he noticed.

He took a closer look at the girl. Tsuna wondered if she's a model or even an idol as she could easily pass off as both. Her long flowing black hair dances along with the wind, matched with a pair of onyx black eyes and a small rosey lip. Her looks are those of a beauty.

She's wearing a snow white jacket that is half zipped, exposing the wisteria top inside. A necklace can be make out hanging from her neck. As for the bottom, she's wearing a denim skirt with trinkets dangling on it together with a pair of long black boots that reach her knees. It is simple yet not too casual.

"Sawada..." a voice called out to Tsuna. But sadly, he was focusing too much on his thoughts that he did not seems to notice.

"Sawada!" The voice called out again, this time louder than before. Still Tsuna did not appear to had heard it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The voice exclaimed as a book landed on Tsuna's head.

Upon the impact, Tsuna jumped up as he was abruptly broke off from his thoughts. "Yes!" he quickly turned towards the teacher, Nozumu-sensei, who have a face of displeasure.

"Is it really that entertaining outside? If so you could just go out there instead of being in class seeing that the outside is so much more interesting as compared to my class." Nozumu-sensei scolded.

As much as Tsuna, and the rest of the class, wanted to admit that Nozumu-sensei lesson is dull and boring, and the outside which is ever so unchanged is still much more intriguing than his lessons, he did not. "That's not... the case..." Tsuna stuttered, "it's just that... it seems that... there's someone standing by the school gate." he pointed out the window, at the gate.

Nozumu-sensei, as well as the rest of the class, looked out just to find no one there.

"You must be hallucinating, Sawada." Nozumu-sensei said as he shook his head, whereas the rest of the class burst out laughing.

"Ok, stop laughing class." the class fell silent, thought there are still some murmuring at the background. "Sawada you may sit. Please do pay attention this time and not spend it on day dreaming." Nozumu-sensei mocked.

"Yes." Tsuna replied unwillingly as he sat, feeling crummy that he got laughed at for no reason. He knows for sure that he did indeed saw a girl at the gate just now. A really beautiful girl too. _'Unless she's a...'_ Tsuna quickly shook off the suggestion.

* * *

Lunchtime

Tsuna was at the rooftop as usual, enjoying his lunch together with Yamamoto and Gokudera. A tiny part of him was still thinking of the girl he saw at the gate. _'Is she a transfer student? or is she just a random tourist? Or maybe...' _as he was about to continue with his thoughts, Yamamoto interrupted him. "What happened during History lesson, Tsuna?"

"Eh?" Tsuna blanked out.

"You know when the class burst out laughing." Yamamoto clarified his question.

"Oh. That." Tsuna replied.

"I was sleeping so I didn't really heard what happened. I doze off right after I woke up but I briefly heard you name being called." Yamamoto explained.

"Ah. It was nothing. Just that I saw a girl at the gate and weren't paying attention to class. When I tried to explain to Nozumu-sensei, he looked out but see no one." Tsuna summarize briefly.

"What! How dare them! To not only doubt Juudaime but also laugh at him! I will blow them up!" Gokudera stood up with his dynamites, preparing to start his bombing operation.

Tsuna sweatdropped at the sight before him. Thinking of how glad he was that Gokudera was not there in class when it happened or else the class will had been blown into smithereens and they will have to face the wrath of the ever so fearsome Hibari. Tsuna shudder at the thought.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun. It's my fault for not paying attention in class in the first place." Tsuna trying to calm Gokudera down.

"If you say so, Juudaime." Gokudera sat down as he continues eating his half bitten onigiri.

* * *

On the other rooftop

Hibari was having his afternoon nap when a person approached him. Sensing a presence, Hibird took off from Hibari's head and flew towards the sky.

"So here you are, Kyou-chan." the girl from before whisper into Hibari's ear.

Upon the girl's word, Hibari pounced up, tonfas in his hand. "Who are you?"

"That's mean of you Kyou-chan! How can you forget about me." The girl pouted as her eyes glisten with tears.

Hibari took a closer look at the girl. "You are breaking the rules. Firstly, trespassing into the school ground. Secondly, nobody disturbs me from my sleep. Thirdly, being overfamiliar with me. With the reasons above, I will bite you to death."

* * *

Back to the rooftop

"Fight. Fight." Hibird chirped as it flew in circles.

"Hey Tsuna, look up there." Yamamoto nudged Tsuna while pointing at Hibird.

Tsuna put down his finished bento as both he and Gokudera looked at the direction Yamamoto is pointing at.

"That's Hibari's bird." Gokudera stated.

"Hibird!" Tsuna exclaimed. "It seems to be saying something."

"F.i.g.h.t... Fight." Gokudera made out the words. "It's saying that there's a fight."

"Hiie! A fight!" Tsuna shrieked.

"That means Hibari is fighting somewhere right?" Yamamoto queried.

"We...we shouldn't interfere with Hibari's fight." Tsuna hesitated.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn suddenly appeared as he dropped kicked Tsuna hard on his head. "As the boss of the family you got to see what's happening with your own eyes."

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted at him, rubbing the newly made injury on his head. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Then you judge for yourself whether you want to interfere or not." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna towards the railing facing the other building's rooftop.

"Ouch!" Tsuna rubbed his sore spot from the crash, "what is that for Reborn!"

Reborn simply ignore him. Tsuna continue to grumble and by chance, he caught a glimpse of what is happening on the other roof. "Ah it's the girl from before!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Where!" Yamamoto and Gokudera who are curious rushed towards Tsuna.

"There, at the other rooftop." Tsuna pointed.

"Hm...There seems to be someone else there." Gokudera squint his eyes, trying to identify the other being there.

"Isn't that Hibari?" Yamamoto answered.

"That black jacket, the tonfas, it's Hibari all right!" Gokudera confirmed.

"Wait tonfas?" Tsuna doubt his hearing for a moment as he took a closer look. "Tonfas! Hibari-san is going to attack the girl!"

"But why? Hibari will not just strike someone for no reason, isn't that so? Much less a girl, which honestly doesn't look that strong." Yamamoto questioned.

"It's noon right?" Gokudera said as he connected the pieces.

"Yeah." Both Yamamoto and Tsuna replied.

"And noon is the time when Hibari normally have his nap on the rooftop right?"

The sudden realization struck them. It's a known fact within Namimori Middle **not** to disturb Hibari when he is sleeping. In fact, it's better not to get within 3 metres radius of him. Thus most students and teachers avoid the rooftops during lunch hours. Even Kusakabe, the Vice Chairman of the Discipline Committee, only dare to stand by the door when Hibari is napping. And even that does not occur often.

Tsuna shudder at the thought of what possibly did the girl do. He remembered clearly the time when he accidentally woke Hibari up from his nap. The outcome was not pretty at all. By not pretty, it meant gruesome. Incurring the wrath of Hibari-sama is not something that one will like.

"We got to help her!" Tsuna blurted out. He know that Hibari is scary and that girl is a stranger. But he just can't stand by and look when he knows that someone is going to be bitten to death.

"That's what I have been saying since ages ago, Dame Tsuna!" Reborn said, feeling annoyed as he shot a rebuke bullet towards Tsuna.

Almost instantly as the bullet made contact, Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. He jumped across the fence and flew over to the other rooftop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hibari rushed towards the girl. Tonfas in hand, he was fully prepared to abrogate the girl. His attack was about to come into contact when it came to a abrupt halt. He instinctively hit backwards with his other tonfa and leap sideward. He took a glance at the interference before he spoke "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hibari-san, please stop." Tsuna behest as he took as protective stance before the girl. He was prepared to protect the innocent female from Hibari's assault.

"For obstructing the disciplinary duty, I will bite you to death." Hibari ignored Tsuna's plead as he charged towards him. Tsuna was able to push Hibari back as he close in for a punch. Hibari dodged the punch and retaliate with a roundhouse kick. The kick came to contact and Tsuna was send flying towards the door.

Tsuna braced for the impact but it never came. He turned around and noticed Yamamoto behind, both hands on his shoulders, cushioning the crash.

"Nice save!" Yamamoto gave a grin.

"Juudaime! Are you alright!" Gokudera came through the door and ran towards Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Yeah." Tsuna gave a short reply as he turned his attention back to Hibari who seemed to be even angrier than before.

Without a word he dashed forward, but was stop a second time in the day. Unknowingly to Tsuna and Hibari, the girl from before somehow managed to get behind Hibari and hug him, preventing him from moving forward.

"Get away from me." Hibari said with menacing eyes.

"Oi! You should get away from there!" Yamamoto shouted from the side.

"It's dangerous!" Tsuna who was planning to rush forward to save her was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the next scene.

The girl kissed Hibari on the lips.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I'm finally done rewriting chapter one which I accidentally deleted! Sorry that it took so long. The parts may seem a little weird and out of place in some places as they are mostly based on my memory and was changed many times to make it as close to the original as possible. **

**I somewhat discovered that I keep on repeating some words and phrases. Sorry about that. If it ticked someone off just left a review telling me so or pm me and I will try my best to not do it so often. But if it's fine then I will let it be :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

_Flashback_

_"Get away from me." Hibari said with menacing eyes._

_"Oi! You should get away from there!" Yamamoto shouted from the side._

_"It's dangerous!" Tsuna who was planning to rush forward to save her was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the next scene._

_The girl kissed Hibari on the lips._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

"That sure is a new way to stop a fight." Reborn spoke after a moment of arkward silence.

"That girl...she just..." Gokudera stammered, trying hard to finish the sentence, but failed utterly.

"...kissed Hibari." Yamamoto helped him finished, a shocked expression plastered on his flushed face.

"Get away! Fast!" Tsuna shouted immediately as his hyper intuition kicked in.

Tsuna's call brought them back to senses. But all was too late. Hibari tonfa landed hard on the side of the girl's head and the said girl got blown to the side of the rooftop.

Tsuna quickly propel himself and barely caught the girl. "Are you fine?" Tsuna asked while he gently laid her on the floor.

"Dame Tsuna," Reborn appear beside him with a first-aid box, preparing to have a look at the bleeding head of the girl, "of course she aren't, after taking a straight hit to the head. Furthermore Hibari hit her with the intent of killing, which means he did not suppress his strength at all." Reborn emphasize on his last two words.

"Ouch. Hibari really don't know how to hold back." Yamamoto said as he and Gokudera rush towards Tsuna and Reborn.

"That girl should have a heavy concussion at best. Who knows what major damage she might sustain." Gokudera added his opinion as he and Yamamoto arrived beside the girl. She is now bleeding even more furiously; the blood flowed down her head, staining her white jacket red.

"Tsuna." Reborn called out as he attempts to stop the blood from flowing.

"What." Tsuna just gave a curt respond while he fixed his gaze on the girl - whom Reborn had managed to successfully stop the blood from flowing profusely.

"You better start entertaining your customer from just now." Reborn said as he wrapped the girl's head with bandage. Tsuna swerved his attention towards Hibari who is giving off a murderous aura. "And make it as far from this end as possible."

"It seems that the herbivores need some punishment." Hibari took out his other tonfa, positioning himself in a fighting stance as he walk towards Tsuna and gang.

"This is bad. Hibari is serious about it." Yamamoto said have a more serious look to his eyes.

"I will fight with you Juudaime!" Gokudera started to take out his dynamites.

"I'll helped out too, Tsuna." Yamamoto waved Shigure Kintoki to reveal its blade.

"I will be alright myself." Tsuna replied as he got up from his squatting position. "Just make sure that the girl doesn't get caught up in the fight."

"As you wished, Juudaime." Gokudera replied reluctantly.

"Alright." Yamamoto gave a smile as he sheathed Shigure Kintoki.

After so, Tsuna dashed towards Hibari.

"So you are the first, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said.

Tsuna gave no reply as he continues forward.

"I will bite you to death." Hibari bent down, dodging Tsuna, and threw a right hook. It connected with Tsuna's chin, sending him flying upwards.

Tsuna cough out some blood as he tried to balance himself in the air just to get strike at the back of his head by Hibari and shot downwards. Tsuna hit the ground with a thundering crash which created a small crater on the rooftop.

"Where did your fighting spirit from just now went to? Sawada Tsunayoshi." said Hibari as he lands on the ground. "I have no interest in herbivores." Hibari continued as he plunged towards Tsuna, preparing to give the final blow.

* * *

Tsuna was on the losing end and Hibari dashed forward to attack, planning to end their clash.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried as he prepared to fire his dynamites.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto unsheathed Shigure Kintoki, preparing to dash forward.

"Stop." Reborn commanded as he look at Hibari who is closing in towards Tsuna fast. "Tsuna said not to interfere, did he not?" Reborn said. Coming from Reborn, it seems closer to an order than a question.

"But still..." Gokudera whined.

"On top of betraying orders, do you want to harm your boss so much?" Reborn statement caused Gokudera to drop his dynamites. "No! Never will I want to nor will I ever harm Juudaime!" Gokuera flustered as he finally gave up trying to help.

"Keep your Shigure Kintoki too, Yamamoto." Reborn said, sensing Yamamoto's action. Yamamoto, reluctant as he is, did not put a resistance and sheath Shingure Kintoki, clasping it tight.

They could do nothing except to have faith in Tsuna.

* * *

'Hibari is strong indeed.' Tsuna thought to himself as he lay on the ground. 'But I can't let him get to them.' Tsuna strengthen his will and forces himself to get up. He blocked Hibari's attack with one hand while throwing a roundhouse punch with his other.

"Wao. That's more like you." Hibari gave a smirked as Tsuna's punch barely grazed him. "But it's still not enough." Hibari hit Tsuna at his stomach causing Tsuna to cough out the wind inside of him.

"That Hibari!" Gokudera took out his bombs again preparing to attack Hibari after the seeing the scenes before him.

"Maa Maa..." Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down. "Tsuna told us to stay here and protect the girl." He glanced down to look at the girl but unknowingly to him, his hand moved above the Shigure Kintoki that he just lay down.

"I'm fine." Tsuna said under his breath but loud enough for both Gokudera and Yamamoto to hear. "Just don't move from there." Upon hearing this, Gokudera and Yamamoto both relaxed significantly.

"So you can continue going." Hibari inquired. Tsuna gave a silent respond. "You're unexpectly tough." as he positioned himself and launched towards where Tsuna was. Tsuna quickly got up and withstood the full brunt of Hibari's attack.

They continued to exchange blows. Occasionally a attack or two will hit either of them but neither of them have yet sustained any major injuries. Though as the time passes, Tsuna's breath started to get shorter and from his weakening stance, you could clearly see that he's running low in both energy and stamina.

_'I've got to end this soon.'_ Tsuna sensing that he could not last any longer decided to end it in a strike. He grabbed Hibari's incoming tonfa with one hand and pushed it along with Hibari towards the ground. Then Tsuna mustered all of his remaining energy and launch a punch towards Hibari. _'Please hit'_ Tsuna prayed silently.

The attack caught Hibari by surprised, he tried to dodge but the sudden incoming attack was too fast to avoid._ 'Damn'_ was all he managed to say before the attack came in contact.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**Edited the chapter by a teensy bit. Really just added more words to it. Some part may seems a bit weird from the adding but it should be fine. :)**

**Okay this chapter took way longer than it's expected. I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY about that TT^TT I was lazy, unmotivated and most importantly lack of inspiration. "dead" But here it's finally up! YAHOO! BANZAI! This is really one of the first fight scenes that I wrote so I don't really have confidence in it. Another thing is SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER AGAIN TT^TT. Honestly I don't really enjoy cliffy but I don't get how to write it without them...really really sorry about that. I will try to update soon =) See Ya (^w^)/ Thanks for all of your support!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown

_Flashback_

_'I've got to end this soon.' Tsuna sensing that he could not last any longer decided to end it in a strike. He grabbed Hibari's incoming tonfa with one hand and pushed it along with Hibari towards the ground. Then Tsuna mustered all of his remaining energy and launch a punch towards Hibari. 'Please hit' Tsuna prayed silently._

_The attack caught Hibari by surprised, he tried to dodge but the sudden incoming attack was too fast to avoid. 'Damn' was all he managed to say before the attack came in contact._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unknown**

Hibari waited for the impact that never came. One thing he know the herbivore was attacking and the next moment, his view was blocked by someone. The said person had caught the herbivore's attack, which is consider quite a feat as he was pretty sure that no many in this school will be able so.

"Now now. Both of you should be good boys." the unknown person said, his hand not letting go of Tsuna's fist, "didn't you know that you should not be fighting in school."

Hibari was enraged. How dare the intruder, which he had now identified as a male, order him to do something. Nobody order him. Nobody. He would have pounced on the said man if not that his tonfa had been kicked to the other end of the rooftop without his awareness and the fact that the guy was pinning him down with his body.

"Who are you?" Tsuna inquired.

"Shouldn't you put away your fist first?" responded the male. Tsuna, feeling no malicious intentions from the person in front of him, withdrew his fist. Upon Tsuna's action, the male smiled. "Now as for your question, it will be a secret for now." Tsuna was about to further question him but before he could, the male continued. "You will know it soon enough anyway. One thing you can be sure is that I mean no harm to you. Unless..."

"Get off me." Hibari interrupted before the male could finished. Tsuna tensed upon hearing Hibari's voice, afraid that he would go on a rampage again. He soon relaxed after he felt that, somehow, Hibari's murderous impulse from before have vanished without a trace.

"Oops, sorry." The male apologized as he quickly moved away from his previous position and face towards both Tsuna and Hibari.

Now that he was facing Hibari, Hibari had a chance to observe his appearance. The male is about 1.8m in height and from the contact before, Hibari can tell that he have a well-toned body below his clothings. His once black spiky-neck-length hair now spots a dark shade of navy blue under the intensity of the sunlight. His ebony black eyes was clear at first glance, however Hibari can sense that there are many unspeakable secrets hidden behind it.

The male seems to be trying to hide his ability. But in spite of him doing so, Hibari could still feel his abstruse strength seeping out of him. The fact that he is able to interfere with the herbivore's previous attack and just shoved it aside like it was nothing is more than enough to say so. Moreover, he could feel his desire to fight the male like when he is faced with a carnivore. Hibari wanted to fight him right there, right then, yet, something inside him is nagging him not to do so. It feels as though some kind of force is trying to stop him from doing so.

Tsuna also used this moment to observe the male's attire as he got out of his Hyper Dying Will mode. He was casually dressed in a black leather biker jacket with its asymmetrical zip zipped halfway, showing part of the white-base printed tee underneath. Pair with a navy blue denim jeans and strapped calf boots. His look is completed with a pair of studded fingerless biker glove. Tsuna dare say that his attire make him look even more charming than he actually is.

Before the male can start speaking again, Hibari turned his heel and walked towards the door. "Hi-hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered as he called out to Hibari. However Hibari just gave out a "Hn" before walking out of the roof. Not bothering to listen to any of them talk.

"Just leave him be." The male raised his hand to stop Tsuna before he can start to give chase, "it's not like he will listen to you anyway."

"But..." Tsuna tried to explain.

"It's all right. What I'm going to say aren't that important to him anyway." The male seemingly understood what Tsuna wanted to say and replied to his unspoken question. "In fact it will be fine even if you don't listen to it too. Doesn't really make a difference."

"Haa..." Upon the male words, Tsuna can't help but sweat-dropped. _You got something to say and yet you are saying that it's not important. So should I actually be listening to it or not?_

"Well I don't have much time left so I will just go get my objective and leave." The male said simply as he went towards the direction of the girl and picked her up in bridal style.

"What are you doing!" Gokudera bellowed at the unknown male.

"I don't think you should be moving her." Yamamoto said with concern. "She was hit at the head by Hibari."

"Don't worry about it, she will be fine." The male give a reassuring smile. "A hit like that is not enough to injure her badly. All she needs is a good sleep and she will recover in no time."

Both Gokudera and Tsuna gave him a half convince look whereas Yamamoto just grinned and accept it.

To stress his point, he added, "even though she may not look like it, but she got the vitality of a dragon."

Gokudera just "tch" and accepted it whereas Tsuna forced out a laugh. _Is that someway to comment someone, furthermore a female!_

"Well I will be going then." The male stood on the fence of the rooftop.

"What are you doing!" shouted Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto in sync.

"Leaving." The male said as though it was the most common thing in the world. "See you guys soon!" with that he smiled and jumped off the fence.

On cue, the trio rushed towards the fence just to see the male landing on the ground unfazed. He gave them a final wave before walking off to the bike parked beside the gate and drove off.

The three of them could hardly believe their eyes. Who was the male? The last time they saw someone jumping from this height and came out unscathed was the Varia. Needless to say all of them were long beyond the capacity of a normal human. Hell they were even more abnormal that a power up mutant. With them in shock, none of them realized that Reborn had long since gone from the scene.

* * *

**Disciplinary committee room**

After leaving the rooftop, Hibari went back to the discipline committee room to continue with his work. There was a knock on the door and Kusakabe emerge from behind it.

"Report. There is no abnormality on ground." Kusakabe reported as he place a new file on Hibari's desk while clearing those that are already done.

"Hn." Hibari simply replied as he continue on with his paperwork.

Hibari stopped Kusakabe as he was about to leave the room.

"Tetsu, I want you to check on someone." Hibari looked up from his desk.

"Yes, Kyou-san?" Kusakabe inquired as he walked towards Hibari again.

Hibari handed him a file with the description of the people he wants Kusakabe to search for and dismissed him.

* * *

**In the meantime, somewhere hidden**

"Those two does not seems normal." Reborn spoke to no one in particular. "They also seem to have some connection with Hibari."

Reborn touchedLeonand he morphed into a cell phone.

"This call for some investigations." Reborn said as he started calling up his resources.

* * *

Both Hibari and Reborn have one common objective,

They are going to find out who those mysterious duo were.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**Author Note: Hiya it me (one of the slowest updater in the whole history)! This is just a ipass-over chapter to help the story flow on to the next scene. Nothing interesting. No fighting, no nothing. Hope it's not too much of a drag.**

**Some may be wondering who are those two characters, well all I can say is that they will be introduce in the next or, the latest, next next chapter.**

**Here I made Hibari called Kusakabe "Tetsu" and Kusakabe calling Hibari "Kyou-san". I felt that it was somewhat more natural and it's just a matter of time before they call each other so, so why not just make it earlier.**

**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. OCs belongs to me XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Peaceful, Not

_Flashback_

_Both Hibari and Reborn have one common objective,_

_They are going to find out who those mysterious duo are._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Peaceful, Not**

"Ouch!" Tsuna welped in pain as he attempt to sit up on his bed. "Hibari-san sure does not go easy on people..." he muttered as he turned towards Reborn's bed, the hanging bed at the side of the room, just to find Reborn absent from it. 'It seems that Reborn did not come home yesterday... I wonder where he went?' thought Tsuna as he quickly pushed the thought aside as he looked at the clock on his table which was blinking '06:38 A.M.'.

'Such a rare sight that I actually woke up early. Not forgetting that my body is in a shag state.' Tsuna painfully stood up and rubbed his sore muscles. He inspected his body in front of the mirror and saw nasty brusies starting to form. 'I got to put some medications later' Tsuna made a mental note as he proceed to prepare for school.

After 45 minutes, a relaxing hot bath, dressing up for school and packing his bag, Tsuna went downstairs. He turned right into the kitchen, not surprised to find his mother, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin inside.

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta smiled while placing the cutleries on the dining table.

"Ara! Ohayo, Tsu-kun. You are early today." Nana turned around from the sizziling pan. "Breakfast will be done soon!"

"Morning." He greeted, as he placed his school bag on the side of the table and sat down.

"Gyahahahaha! Dame-Tsuna! Greet the GREAT LAMBO-SAMA!" Lambo jumped madly on the dining table, messing up and dropping the cutleries that Fuuta just placed on the table.

"Lambo!" Fuuta scolded, unhappy that Lambo just littered all the cutleries that he just placed neatly on the floor.

"Lambo! Manners!" reprimanded I-pin as she started to chase after Lambo, whom abruptly leaped off the table as soon as she hopped onto it.

Tsuna gave out a sigh at the sight in front of him. He picked up the cutleries on the floor and offered to help Fuuta washed them seeing that they are now dirty due to Lambo's antics. Fuuta thanked Tsuna as he went off to persuade Lambo to apologize.

As soon as Tsuna washed finished the cutleries, Nana had already finished cooking and now placing the last plate of breakfast - toast with bacon and egg, on the tabletop. Nana then called out to the kids whom immediately halted their actions and sat on their respective seats behind the dining table. Tsuna watched with mild admiration. Sometimes, he felt that his mother is simply amazing by how she can seems to make anyone, even the worst brutes and hellish devils, listen and obey to her words.

They thanked for the food and started eating. Tsuna ate quickly, a habit he cultivated due to the constant theif of his food in courtesy of Lambo and mostly his spartan tutor from hell, Reborn.

Not wanting to rush to school, he bade farewell as he left his home, receiving 'bye's and 'good luck' from Nana and the kids, with exception of Lambo who is busy stuffing food into his mouth.

He met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto at their usual meeting place, the crossroad midway from school, and began walking towards Namichu. They chatted and joke, making it seems like yesterday events did not happen at all. The fantasy was destroyed when they was greeted by Hibari who stood at the side of the gate, giving off a dark, muderous and somewhat anticipated (?) aura. His killing intent was so strong that all the students, who cannot feel anything, purposely avoided him and walked in through the other end of the gate.

Tsuna, terrified that Hibari may still be pissed off from yesterday, scurried pass the gate. He felt Hibari's gaze as he passed by. How he wished that he have the super ability to turn invisible right there and then! But he knew that it will never work on someone like Hibari as he will just simply sense him. Furthermore, seeing how much Hibari hates illusions, deceptions or any of the kind that plays a trick on the mind and the eye, he will probably suffer worse if he did so.

He gave a sigh of relief as he reached the classroom block, pleased that Hibari did not called or worst still, attacked him. Gokudera whose sharp ears picked up Tsuna's barely audible sigh, began to flood Tsuna with questions. Tsuna reassured Gokudera that he is perfectly fine. Well not so perfectly fine but he will never tell Gokudera else he wanted a scene. Yamamoto simply laughed at the overprotectveness of Gokudera, which earned him a death glare.

They went to classroom and all seems well. From his seat, Tsuna is able to observe that Hibari is still at the gates, intimidating everyone who is passing the gates as well as the passer-bys. As the time ticked and the first bell was about to ring, he saw some students desperately running for the gates, in fear of Hibari's wrath. And surely today of all days are not one that they should pissed the already extremely ticked Hibari off.

The bell rang as Tsuna watched the last few pupils barely making on time as they flee into their respective classes. He was brought out of his observations when his homeroom teacher, Yano Yaeko-sensei entered the class. Yano-sensei is a new teacher that came to the school 2 years ago that teaches English. She's in her early twenties and is petite in size, 150 cm in height to be exact. Since she's not only young but also very small in size, the students treats her more of a friend then a teacher, affectionately calling her "Yayn-chan" instead of "Yano-sensei", a nickname that she seems to favour.

After Yano-sensei took the class attendance, she announced that there will be a new student transferring in. The class was in a uproar. They interested in finding out who it was whereas some were puzzled as to why the was no news or at least a rumor on it. As the new student stepped into the class, it fell silent, followed by three loud bangs and the clattering noise of a chair.

"Why is SHE here!" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera said in unison as the class just stare at them dumbfounded, not understanding what they meant. While the girl just gave them a warm welcoming smile.

It's the exact replica of the female they saw on the rooftop yesterday.

Only she is free from any injuries.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Author Note:**

**Yet again another filler chapter. I'm sorry about this but I guess it is important to bring the story to the next stage. Thanks to those that had stayed with me despite me not updating (in a dead status since sometime last year). However I must apologize in advance that I may not be able to update (not as though I update often) much this year as it's an important year for my studies... **

**Last but definately not least, a huge thanks to those that reviewed, liked, alerted and read this story :)**

**For those that are interested, Yayn is formed by 'ya' (from Yano and Yaeko) together with the 'yn' from Nyan. It's basically pronounce as "Ya-n" with the silent 'y' there.**

**Also, I would like you input on whether I should add the Shimon family into the fanfic? Also anyone have any good names suggestion? You can suggest as many as you want but there should be meaning to the name. Who knows your idea may just be used by me! Just drop a review or pm me your thoughts :D**


End file.
